


Jejich velký zisk

by tiberia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, první polibek, sníh, vánoce
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Druhý svátek vánoční je, podle Johnova názoru, nejhorším dnem v roce. Je po Vánocích, strom usychá, dárky jsou rozbalené a zbývá jednotvárný a nudný týden, než bude člověk moct s čistým štítem vykročit do nového roku. Nicméně díky kombinaci vánice, výpadku proudu a Sherlocka by se tento den mohl stát nezapomenutelným.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jejich velký zisk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Their Great Reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610082) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



Jejich velký zisk

 

Shrnutí: Druhý svátek vánoční je, podle Johnova názoru, nejhorším dnem v roce. Je po Vánocích, strom vadne, dárky jsou rozbalené a zbývá jednotvárný a nudný týden, než bude člověk moct s čistým štítem vykročit do nového roku. Nicméně díky kombinaci vánice, výpadku proudu a Sherlocka by se tento den mohl stát nezapomenutelným.

 

_Kdo hodně riskuje, hodně získává – Thomas Jefferson_

 

Druhý svátek vánoční. Podle Johnova názoru nejhorší čas roku. Vánoční vzrušení pominulo, hodiny horečného a stresujícího chaosu jsou už pryč. Stromeček začal usychat, dárky pod ním byly rozbaleny a nastal jednotvárný týden před silvestrovským opileckým veselím.

Vždycky to vnímal jako dobu zapomnění, hluchý čas, ve kterém jako kdyby nic nemělo smysl, dokud se kalendář ještě jednou neotočí a nepřinese čistý štít prvního lednového dne. Byl to čas, který si neužíval, spíš ho jen přežíval; bylo právě půl deváté ráno a John se ploužil po Harryině kuchyni, necítil se ve své kůži a byl otrávený z povánoční letargie.

Unaveně uvařil čaj a snažil se být při tom zticha. Několik přátel jeho sestry ještě spalo na provizorních lůžkách v obývacím pokoji a zřejmě nehrozilo, že by se svojí kocovinou vypadli takhle brzy. Harry se nejspíš vyhrabe před polednem a John ani v nejmenším netoužil hrát hostitele skoro cizím lidem.

Vzdychl a přidal si do hrnku mléko, vyždímal z čajového sáčku všechnu chuť a mrsknul ho do koše. Horký čaj byl jako požehnání, dost silný, aby zahnal chmury a slabou pachuť přemíry mastného jídla a laciného vína.

Přes jeho největší snahy Harry v noci skončila ve svém obvyklém stavu. Snažil se a držel se zpátky a spolknul všechny ty obehrané výčitky. Když ho neposlouchala uplynulých dvacet let, teď už se to nezmění. Mělo to jediné plus – její spotřeba alkoholu vedla k tomu, že byla příliš opilá na cokoliv, takže podnikla jen neurčitý pokus seznámit ho se svými přáteli. Pravděpodobně to myslela dobře; šlo jen o to, že kdokoliv, koho k němu přistrčila – Liz, Tessu, nebo v záchvatu inspirace Davida, nikdo z nich pro něj nic neznamenal. Stejně jako Sára, Jenny a „ta nosatá“ … byli to prostě... lidi. Dostatečně zajímaví, přiměřeně atraktivní, rozhodně s nimi byla zábava, ale nikdo z nich nedokázal vnést do jeho života jiskru jediným pohledem.

Ne, ta čest patřila Sherlocku Holmesovi.

„Idiote,“ zamumlal John sebepohrdavě a zadíval se na těžké mraky, shlukující se na obloze. Od kousavé zimy ho oddělovala okenní tabule, ale stejně se zachvěl a zamračeně zíral do hrnku. Rád by věděl, jak nazvat to, čím byli, ale nedařilo se mu na to přijít. „Přátelé“ mu připadalo naprosto nedostatečné, a všechno ostatní byla jenom zbožná přání, která Johnovi působila přetrvávající pocit otupělosti, bolesti a naděje kdesi mezi srdcem a žaludkem. Jediné, co si uvědomoval bylo, že teď, na samém konci roku, kdy by měl být plný dobré vůle a myslet na rodinu, místo toho touží po jakékoliv zámince, aby se odtud dostal na Baker Street a k tomu bláznivému člověku, se kterým sdílel život.

Zabzučení telefonu ho přitáhlo nazpět do reality Harryiny kuchyně: všude na povrchu naskládané špinavé nádobí a ponurý zástup prázdných lahví. Vylovil mobil z kapsy a pokusil se ignorovat, jak mu poskočilo srdce. Já o vlku...

„ **Přežil jsi?“- SH**

John potlačil úsměv. Sherlock možná nebyl příliš taktní a ignoroval sociální dovednosti, na které ostatní spoléhali, ale bylo mu jasné, že John vnímá čas strávený s Harry spíš jako zkoušku ohněm než šťastné shledání, i když to nikdy neřekl nahlas.

„ **Jen tak tak. Umíráš nudou?“**

Pokusil se představit si Sherlocka, kterého Mycroft unesl dva dny před Vánocemi, jak snáší vánoční období s určitou elegancí, ale jeho představivost se vzbouřila. Neměl ani ponětí, kde je domov Sherlockovy rodiny, nebo co přesně u Holmesů znamená „rodina,“ ale pochyboval, že by to byl příjemný zážitek.

„ **Ne tak docela. Zatím jsem odhalil tři milostné aférky, čtyři děti pochybného rodinného původu – všechny koušou – a dva špiony, kteří vypadají, že pracují pro různé vlády, z nichž ani jedna není Mycroftova.“ - SH**

John se zasmál, ohlédl se přes rameno, když ho posmrknutí z obývacího pokoje upozornilo, že někdo jde kolem a pak spěšně odepsal:  **„Doma mi o tom musíš vyprávět. Kdy se vydáváš zpátky do Londýna?“**

Byla to banální otázka, jak sám sebe ujišťoval, ani zdaleka dychtivá nebo nedočkavá, prostě čím dřív Sherlock unikne své rodině, tím dřív poskytne Johnovi dobrou výmluvu, aby odtud taky vypadnul.

Minuty míjely a John zamračeně hleděl na svůj mobil, opřený o lednici tak, aby ho nebylo z obýváku vidět, kdyby se náhodou někdo probudil. Právě když se to chystal vzdát a svést chybějící odpověď na Sherlockovu náladovost, přišla nová zpráva.

„ **Bohužel, můj bratr nebude zpět na Baker Street ještě několik dní. Jeho telefon byl právě zabaven – stejně jako cigarety. Veselé Vánoce Vám i Vaší sestře, Johne.“ - MH**

John chvíli zíral na displej, rozpolcený mezi zklamáním a ironickým pobavením. Ve skutečnosti mu nic nebránilo, aby se vrátil na Baker Street sám, kromě jeho vlastního provinilého pocitu, ale stejně by to nebylo ono. Pomyšlení na pobyt v prázdném bytě, dokonce bez společnosti paní Hudsonové, nebylo nijak lákavé. Stejně se tam bez Sherlocka necítil jako doma.

„Zase máš ten výraz.“ Harryin jízlivý hlas byl tlumený a John vzhlédl, překvapený, že ji vidí opřenou ve dveřích, s krví podlitýma očima, rozcuchanými vlasy a kalným pohledem. No, aspoň že neměla hlavu v záchodě.

„Jaký výraz?“ zeptal se nízkým hlasem ve snaze odradit ji. „Žádný výraz nemám. A myslel jsem, že ještě nejmíň pár hodin nebudeš vzhůru.“

Harry se na něj dlouze, rozladěně podívala, potichu doťapala bosýma nohama ke konvici, probírala se nepořádkem a pátrala po něčem použitelném.

„Zapomněla jsem vypnout budík.“ Vysypala z hrnku čajové lístky a pár uzávěrů od lahví a pak do něj hodila čajový sáček.

„A neměň téma, Johne, tvůj obličej je jako otevřená kniha. Máš ten stejný výraz, jako jsi měl, když ses přihlásil do armády – takový vyděšený a vzrušený dohromady. I když dost pochybuju, že by se to tentokrát týkalo práce. Kroutíš pusou.“ Harry se ušklíbla. „Což znamená, že je v tom holka.“

Zkoumavě přivřela oči, díky síti křižujících se červených žilek v bělmu spíš zelené, než modré a pohlédla dolů na telefon v jeho ruce. Nebyla sice Sherlock, ale i Andersonová by si zřejmě spočítala, komu John posílal textovky a její výraz mluvil za všechno. John vždycky nesnášel ten napůl škodolibý a napůl ochranitelský úšklebek starších sourozenců, ale na tváři jeho sestry působil jakýmsi způsobem ještě blahosklonněji.

„Anebo kluk. Věděla jsem to!“

„Harry!“

„Tvůj blog je toho plný, Johne! Každý si to může přečíst mezi řádky!“ Zahihňala se a nakoukla do obýváku. Kdosi se tam nejistě posadil, sáhl po ovladači a zapnul zprávy BBC. Spěšně ztišila hlas a sledovala Johna s jedním obočím povytaženým.

„Jsi zabouchnutej do chlapa; za to se nemusíš stydět.“

„Já – proboha, Harry, zmlkni!“ John vsunul telefon zpátky do kapsy a obrátil se ke dřezu. Když na to došlo, raději se pustil do mytí nádobí, než aby čelil své sestře a jejím nevyhnutelným „radám“. Vyhrnul si rukávy a zaměstnával se horkou vodou a saponátovými bublinami a pak se zahleděl do okna. Sevřel rty a zamračil se a dokonce si ani nevšiml, jak se na zmrzlou zem začaly snášet první načechrané, bílé sněhové vločky.

_ Lidé zapomínají, jak užitečné mohou být odrazy. _

Když se vzpomínka, oděná do Sherlockova hlasu, mihla Johnovou myslí, zaostřil pohled jiným způsobem a pochopil, že je to pravda. Harry se pohnula. Bez ohledu na to, že k ní byl zády, dokázala zahlédnout neobvyklý nával emocí na jeho tváři – zradil ho odraz v okenní tabuli. Její odraz byl pro něj stejně jasný a John uviděl na její tváři jemný náznak obav a pak natáhla ruku a dotkla se jeho ramene.

„Nebo je to něco víc? Ach, Johne.“ Její hlas zněl skoro překvapeně, ale aspoň už z něj zmizel pobavený tón. S hlubokým povzdechem se usadila zpátky ke kuchyňskému stolu, jeho mlčení vzala jako souhlas.

„On? Opravdu?“

„Harry, něco si představuješ a já nemám chuť probírat s tebou svůj milostný život.“

„Nebo jeho nedostatek.“ Její hlas byl kategorický a neústupný, vždycky sklouzla k tomuhle tónu, když se snažila být vážná. „Johne, podívej se na sebe. Každý vidí, že jsi nešťastný. Jestli tě to takhle ničí, možná bys s tím měl něco udělat. Už jsi s ním mluvil?“

John sebou škubnul a se zařinčením položil talíř na odkapávač. „Bydlím s ním. Mluvím s ním v jednom kuse.“ Ani se nemusel na svou sestru podívat, aby věděl, že se mračí. „Kromě toho, není o čem diskutovat. Dal jasně najevo, že o něco takového nemá zájem, když jsme se viděli poprvé a to jsem se dokonce ani neptal.“

„Opravdu nemá?“ Harryina otázka visela ve vzduchu, zdůrazněná rytmickým ťukáním nehtů do laciného keramického hrnečku. „Věděla jsem to. Jakmile jsem si přečetla tvůj blog, věděla jsem, že musí být odlišný. Kvůli nikomu jinému ses nikdy takhle nechoval. Možná sis té změny u sebe nevšiml, ale setkal ses s ním a já – ach, já nevím.“ Povzdychla si, podrážděně a současně rezignovaně. „Možná, že neměl zájem, ale to bylo tehdy, Johne! Jak se to dozvíš, když se nezeptáš? Nejhůř tě znovu odmítne.“

„Jo, ale tentokrát už to není zajímavý chlap, kterého jsem zrovna potkal; je to můj nejlepší přítel, můj spolubydlící, můj...“ zarazil se, zavrtěl hlavou a přinutil ruce, aby zacházely se skleničkami jemně, přestože se mu chtělo něčím frustrovaně třísknout. „Když se ho zeptám teď a on nezměnil názor, pak „trapný“ ani vzdáleně nevystihuje situaci.“

„A co když změnil?“

Nad tou otázkou se John zarazil. Nesnášel ten způsob, kterým mu srdce poskočilo, jen aby pak spadlo ještě hlouběji. Pomyšlení, že by Sherlock chtěl totéž, bylo opojné. Lhal by, kdyby řekl, že o tom nikdy neuvažoval – co by se změnilo a co ne. Zůstalo by to, co mezi nim bylo teď – přátelství, spiklenectví, občasné provokace. Ale navíc by John mohl dávat najevo, jak moc mu na něm záleží – nejen fyzicky – ačkoliv,  _ Bože, _ už jen ta představa ho dokázala skoro vykolejit – ale drobnými způsoby, které tvoří vztah.

A možná by zjistil, jestli je Sherlock skutečně tak odtažitý, jak někdy předstírá, nebo jestli by mu oplácel stejným. Ne s velkým prohlášením o citech, což by bylo spíš znepokojující než potěšující, ale tím, že by mu dovolil zahlédnout ty prchavé, často potlačované emoce. Dovolil by Johnovi, aby ho poznal, úplně, až na dřeň, nebo by to bylo už od samého začátku ztraceno díky Sherlockově neochotě být tak úplně vydaný napospas?

„Johne?“

Zamrkal a uvědomil si, že sestra stále čeká na odpověď. Zašklebil se, umyl poslední nůž, vytáhl špunt a už vrtěl hlavou. „Za celou dobu, co Sherlocka znám, se s nikým nezapletl. On prostě na vztahy není, to je v pohodě. Všecko je v pohodě.“

Sestřina židle zaskřípala na linoleu, pak ho chytila za paži a s neobvyklou jemností ho k sobě otočila. Dokonce už jako malá holka byla Harry spíš drsňák, ale když se na něj podívala teď, bylo v jejím výrazu něco zralejšího – byl to ten nejdospělejší výraz, který u ní kdy viděl.

„Někdy si myslíme, že víme nejlíp, co nás ještě může překvapit. Možná máš pravdu a opravdu nechce víc, než co máte spolu teď, ale stejně stojí za to o tom přemýšlet, ne?“ Zkousla si ret, jako by se snažila přinutit mozek, aby jí našel slova, která potřebuje. „Na jednu stranu tvrdíš, že nepěstuje vztahy, ale tebe si vybral a vy dva nejste zrovna jen spolubydlící, kteří se sem tam zběžně vidí. On s tebou sdílí svůj život. Copak to nic neznamená?“

„Je to přátelství, Harry.“ John pokrčil rameny. „Nic víc.“

Harry nakrčila nos, pak se vrátila k původnímu výrazu a prohlásila: „Ujisti se. Před tím, než to všechno hodíš za hlavu a budeš se jenom trápit – což je přesně to, co děláš právě teď a je to fakt na houby - buď si zatraceně dobře jistej, že máš pravdu. Budeš se celý život nenávidět, jestli zjistíš, žes mohl mít víc a nechal jsi to být. Stejně jako já nenávidím sebe, protože jsem s Klárou měla všechno a neudělala jsem víc, aby to fungovalo.“

John si přestal osušovat ruce utěrkou, podíval se Harry do očí a uviděl skutečnou lítost. Možná si to neuvědomila, ale dotkla se jiného problému; obavy, které se John nedokázal zbavit, ať se sebevíc snažil.

„A když si začneme se vztahem a skončí to, co pak?“ zamumlal, odhodil utěrku stranou a shrnoval si rukávy. „Nemáme zrovna v rodině bůhvíjakou schopnost udržet si lidi, které ... na kterých nám záleží.“

Harry na něj ostře pohlédla, nepochybně jí neuniklo, co právě málem řekl. Najednou vypadala vyčerpaně a úsměv byl pryč. Místo toho vystrčila bradu tím bojovným způsobem, který Johnovi připomněl jejich matku.

„Kdyby – chyby,“ podotkla. „Jak můžeš mít strach z toho, že to bude mít konec, když ani nemáš odvahu zjistit, jestli to má začátek?“ Zamračila se. „Nikdy jsi nebýval takhle opatrný. Od té doby, co ses vrátil, chodíš na rande v jednom kuse. Nezdá se, že bys z toho byl nějak extra rozklepaný.“

Ne, to nebyl. A teď ve zpětném pohledu byl důvod naprosto zřejmý. Na nikom jiném mu tak nezáleželo. Neměl ani zdaleka tolik co ztratit ani získat, takže bylo mnohem jednodušší čelit možnému odmítnutí. Přesto, jakkoliv si dělal starosti, na jeden den už toho Harry řekl až dost. Existovaly věci, které neměl sílu zformulovat do slov. A tak místo toho pokrčil rameny a zavrtěl hlavou v zoufalé snaze nějak tu obtížnou konverzaci ukončit. Tak jako tak mu z toho jen bylo hůř u srdce.“

„Hej, Harry!“ David se objevil ve dveřích do kuchyně a vypadal poněkud zmuchlaně. „Je mi to líto, ale myslím, že budeme muset tuhle jízdu zkrátit. Je to ve všech zprávách!“

„Co?“ zeptala se Harry a John sledoval Davidovo máchnutí směrem k oknu a uviděl, jak vzduchem fičí husté, nadýchané sněhové vločky, poháněné větrnými poryvy. „Zatraceně!“

„No to mi povídej,“ zazubil se David a prohrábnul si vlasy. „Je ti jasný, co v týhle zemi nastane, když sněží? Podělanej konec světa! Musím se pohnout, než zavřou silnice, nebo u tebe na pár tejdnů uvíznu.“

V domě vypuknul zmatený, rozesmátý chaos a poté, co shlédl, jak zachmuřený meteorolog pronesl svůj verdikt, odešel John nahoru do patra balit. Silné sněžení tu bylo dost vzácné a David si rozhodně nedělal legraci. Pár centimetrů sněhu stačilo, aby se celá země zastavila. Manchester i Liverpool už zavřely letiště a Heathrow a Gatwick budou brzy následovat. Metro bude v pořádku, aspoň tam, kde vede pod zemí, ale John potřeboval chytit normální vlak a dostat se zpátky do města. Strávit u Harry pár dní z pocitu viny byla jedna věc, ale nechat se k tomu donutit počasím? Do večera by se pozabíjeli.

Sbalil dárky a oblečení a nechal náhradní ložnici tak uklizenou, jak ji našel. Pokoušel se na nic nemyslet a být v klidu a soustředil se na návrat zpátky do Londýna a doufal, že neuvízne na půl cesty, ale přesto se mu myšlenky vracely k Harryinu jemnému varování. Bylo neobvyklé, že se jeho sestra do něčeho tak obula. Většinou se potácela mezi mrzutostí a euforií, neschopná překročit hranice svého opilectví a tohle bylo snad vůbec nejblíž k vystřízlivění, jak se kdy dostala, a její rady zněly pravdivě.

Což neznamenalo, že by se jimi John hodlal řídit. To, co měli se Sherlockem teď, bylo dobré. Možná nebyl úplně šťastný, ale bral, co mohl dostat a byl za to vděčný. Tečka.

Popadl tašku, pomaloučku sešel po schodech zpátky dolů, promarnil spoustu času na loučení s Harryinými přáteli a pak sebral sílu a vyrazil na krátkou cestu pěšky na nádraží. Objal sestru na rozloučenou a vyhekl překvapením, když ho prudce objala kolem pasu.

„Ještě jedna věc, Johne, a pak už se o tom nikdy nezmíním,“ slibovala. „Pokud se rozhodneš s ním o tom promluvit, musíš trochu vylepšit svou pokrovou tvář. Když to mohlo dojít mně, tak si snad vážně nemyslíš, že to jemu nedojde taky?“ Soucitně na něj pohlédla, povzdechla si a udělala krok zpátky. „Každopádně si užij krásný Nový rok, ano?“

„Jasně, Harry. Opatruj se. A díky za Vánoce.“

„Úsměv, který si vyměnili, byl křehký a víc než jen trochu napjatý, ale hřál ho na cestě, čerstvě napadaný sníh mu křupal pod botami, vločky mu sedaly do vlasů a šustily na kabátě. Auta se šinula po silnicích, pomalounku a opatrně po zrádném povrchu. Když dorazil na nádraží, bylo jasné, že se rozhodl správně. Na informační tabuli se už začala objevovat zpoždění a pochyboval, že by trať zůstala ještě dlouho sjízdná.

Následující cesta by se nejlépe dala popsat jako strastiplná. Prošel martyriem postávání na nástupištích, ukrýval se v čekárnách, zuřivě si třel prsty, aby je udržel v teple, cestoval vlaky narvanými k prasknutí, jindy zase zejícími prázdnotou. K obědu měl sendvič se slaninou, který chutnal jako lepenka a ve snaze zůstat v teple vypil víc kávy, než by měl. Když železniční síť selhala, začaly jezdit autobusy. Dokonce ani metro nebylo k ničemu. Nakonec John rezignoval a vydal se na dlouhou, studenou pěší cestu Londýnem.

„Kristepane,“ zamumlal si pro sebe, když auto smykem sklouzlo napříč silnicí a zastavilo se až o kandelábr. Řidič vystoupil, pohlédl na oblohu, zamčel vozidlo a rozčileně odkráčel opačným směrem. Sypače buď vůbec nevyrazily, nebo na to nestačily a sníh v jednom kuse všecko pokrýval bílou.

Město kolem něj bylo tiché. Dopravní hluk ustal, protože silnice byly z větší části neprůjezdné, slunce vzdalo své polovičaté úsilí a husté mraky urychlily nástup temnoty. Pak si John začal všímat, co všechno je ještě špatně. Nebyla tu žádná světla, která by zahnala narůstající přítmí. Stejně tak většina obchodů byla zavřená a temná a chyběla záře z oken bytů. Pouliční lampy svítily v nejlepším případě nesouvisle. Některé se ještě snažily díky chabému příkonu ze solárních panelů, ale většina byla nefunkční a studená, nebo zlověstně, rudě červená.

Tu a tam minul další pachtící se a špatně naladěné chodce, nebo děti, svádějící improvizovanou bitvu sněhovými koulemi, ale většinou byl Londýn tak tichý, jak ho John ještě neviděl. I pod kabátem se zachvěl, nedůvěřivě sledoval ztemnělé uličky a pospíchal domů.

Když konečně dorazil na Baker Street, do bot mu teklo, ponožky měl nasáklé vodou a džíny měl až po kolena mokré. Prsty a nos měl zmrzlé a ruce se mu třásly tak silně, že skoro nedokázal strčit klíč do zámku. Vecpal se dovnitř a když v potemnělé chodbě naprázdno cvakl vypínačem, sprostě zaklel. Dech se mu srážel před obličejem a radiátory byly na dotek ledové.

„Úžasný,“ zamumlal sarkasticky a tápal po schodech nahoru, aby se dostal do 221b. Paní Hudsonová odjela ke své sestře a jestli vypadla dodávka elektřiny, tak se kotel nebyl schopný zapálit a udržovat teplo. Přesto by neměla být až taková zima, ne? Nebyli přece bez proudu tak dlouho.

Otevřené okno v jejich bytě bylo odpovědí na všechny otázky a John s jadrnou nadávkou oklepal led ze západky a okno zavřel. Rád by to svedl na Sherlocka, ale poslední odcházel on a spěchal. A teď za to zaplatí: doma byla skoro stejná zima, jako venku. Jen se modlil, aby nebyla zamrzlá voda v potrubí.

Odhodil tašku a snažil se v kuchyni vyhrabat baterku. Zatím bylo dost světla, aby viděl, ale už moc dlouho nebude a nehodlal zůstat potmě. Paprsek slabě zablikal, baterie byla téměř vybitá a John se rozhodoval, co má udělat nejdřív. „Svinská zima,“ syknul, kabát si nechal na sobě a odklusal dolů zkontrolovat kotel. Zíral na ciferníky, pak se zahleděl na zapalování – definitivně mrtvé, a stejně nebylo nic, co by s tím zaplombovaným agregátem mohl udělat.

Baterka varovně zablikala, John se na ni zachmuřeně podíval, poklepal s ní o dlaň a frustrovaně zabručel, když zhasla docela. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si vzpomněl na mobil, zašmátral v kapse a použil ostré světlo displeje, aby si posvítil na cestu po schodech nahoru.

Rychle prohrabal skříně a objevil ohromující množství svíček. Nejspíš tam zbyly z nějakého Sherlockova experimentu, takže na ně John pohlédl poněkud pochybovačně v obavách z jedem nasáklých knotů, nebo něčeho podobně nevyzpytatelného. Nicméně jestli bude chtít vidět, bude muset to riziko podstoupit.

„Svícny.“ John zamrkal a protáhl obličej, když zvažoval pravděpodobnost, že budou takovou věc mít. A pokud ano, neměl tušení, kde by se mohla skrývat. Klasické svíčky by mohl postavit jenom tak, ale neměl chuť vysvětlovat ani Sherlockovi ani paní Hudsonové, že jim vyhořel byt, protože převrhnul vratkou svíčku.

Nakonec John našel nějakou plastelínu a pak už bylo otázkou chvilky přitisknout ji na spodní strany hrníčků a pěkně do ní svíčky zaklínit. Jezírka měkkého, zlatého světla brzy zahnala soumrak a John, hrdý na svou práci, přesunul svoji pozornost k ohni.

Právě vyskočily první plamínky, když uslyšel bouchnutí hlavních dveří, následované marným cvaknutím nefungujícího vypínače a pak kultivovaný hlas pronesl dobře známou urážku.

„Zatracený Mycroft!“

John se zeširoka usmál a srdce mu dychtivě a nedočkavě poskočilo. „Myslím, že dokonce ani tvůj bratr nedokáže ovládat počasí, Sherlocku!“

Kratinká pauza, jen na zlomek sekundy, naznačovala, že se mu podařilo Sherlocka překvapit, a pak uslyšel dusot kroků na schodech. Sherlock vstoupil jako obvykle – vír bledé pleti a tmavé vlny - a přinesl s sebou pár sněhových vloček a vůni horkého jídla.

„Jen ho nepodceňuj,“ zabručel Sherlock. Odložil krabice s jídlem a do rohu kuchyně nedbale pohodil draze vypadající koženou tašku.

„Myslel jsem, že ještě budeš u Harry.“ Byla to otázka formulovaná jako prohlášení. John zamířil ke stolu a když si uvědomil, že jídlo je od Angela, tázavě zvedl obočí. Zmizel jsem, dokud to šlo – díky tomu sněhu jsem se necítil tak špatně, že odcházím. Jak to, že měl Angelo otevřeno, aby ti dal tohle, a jak to, že je to ještě teplé?“

Sherlock se samolibě pousmál a podal Johnovi krabici se špagetami carbonara, jak John zjistil a k tomu plastovou vidličku. „Angelo byl rád, že mi může poskytnout něco k večeři. Mimochodem, přeje veselé Vánoce. Maminka mi pomohla s útěkem, půjčila mi auto s náhonem na čtyři kola.“ Nepřítomně ukázal k oknu. „Není to ani pět minut jízdy, tak jídlo zůstalo horké.“ Sherlock po něm přejel pohledem, nepochybně postřehl mokré oblečení a sinalou bledost ze zimy, kterou, jak John věděl, měl stále vepsanou v obličeji. „Vypadá to, že ho potřebuješ.“

John se nevesele zasmál a začal popisovat svoji zdánlivě nekonečnou cestu domů z okraje města do centra. „Pánbůh chraň před nějakým doopravdy špatným počasím,“ zamumlal, když si vzal sousto. Po nekonečné vánoční večeři předchozího dne nebyl nijak zvlášť hladový, ale za to teplo byl neskonale vděčný. „To by národ poslalo ke dnu.“ Zaprotestoval, když mu Sherlock odtáhl jídlo, obratně si uzmul nějaké houby a ukázal ke schodům: „Běž se převléct do suchého. Omrzliny jsou nepříjemné a ne až tak nepravděpodobné. A nech mi tu svůj telefon. Uvidím, co se dá zjistit o dodávce elektřiny.“

„Kde máš svůj?“ zeptal se, když mu předával svůj mobil.

Sherlock po něm ponuře loupnul pohledem a jediným slovem řekl všechno: „Mycroft.“

John se ušklíbl a udělal, co mu bylo řečeno. Popadl tašku, odnesl ji nahoru a nanovo se rozklepal. Stačilo se maličko vzdálit od rodícího se ohně a už byla krutá zima. Teoreticky by měl být jeho pokoj jedním z nejteplejších v domě, ale veškeré pozůstatky komfortu byly dávno ty tam. Možná, že kdyby žili v nějakém moderním bytě, takovém tom lépe izolovaném, nebyl by to takový problém, ale dům, ve kterém byl byt 221b, byl téměř dvě století starý. Žádné zateplení, pochybné ústřední topení a množství skelné vaty v půdním prostoru se beztak ani neblížilo doporučené normě.

Převlékl se co nejrychleji dokázal, studené, mokré džíny vyměnil za pyžamové kalhoty a přes ledové prsty na nohách si natáhl dva páry ponožek. Povlaky na posteli byly na dotek studené a vlhké a tak popadl peřinu i polštář a vzal je s sebou. Dnes v noci se tu v žádném případě nedalo spát, pokud se ráno nechtěl probudit se ztuhlým ramenem a bodavou bolestí v noze.

Když sešel dolů, Sherlock pozvedl obočí, ale nic neřekl. Měl na uchu mobil a když se John znovu natáhl pro špagety, uslyšel mechanické tóny hlasové zprávy. Dal si sousto do pusy a zamyslel se nad stavem obývacího pokoje. Všecko, na čem mu teď záleželo, bylo vytěžit z ohně co nejvíc tepla, aniž by musel vysloveně sedět v krbu. Za pár minut už přestavoval nábytek. Konferenční stolek a křesla odsunul stranou a pak dopředu dostrkal pohovku.

„Něco je v nepořádku s tvým pokojem?“ zeptal se Sherlock, když se John usadil na krajíček pohovky, zastrkal si přikrývku kolem zmrzlých nohou a natáhl ruce k plamenům za krbovou mřížkou.

„Je jako lednice. Zkontroluj svůj, vsadím se, že je na tom stejně. Kdy nahodí zpátky elektřinu?“

„Byl tam nahraný vzkaz,“ ozval se Sherlockův hlas z jeho ložnice, „něco o rozvodně v Chiswicku. Zatím žádný odhad, kdy budeme mít zase proud.“

„Nejspíš bychom měli být vděční, že máme vedení pod zemí,“ zavolal John zpátky a uculoval se, když se Sherlock vynořil ze svého pokoje a třásl se po celém těle. Odvlekl své ložní prádlo na pohovku vedle Johna a vrátil se pečlivě zavřít dveře do ložnice.

„Škoda, že nelze říct totéž o zbytku národní sítě.“ Sherlock se vydal do kuchyně, prohrabal skříňky a vykutal dvojici čistých, i když poněkud otlučených hrnků a pak z tašky vytáhl láhev jiskřivě jantarové tekutiny. Neptal se Johna, jestli chce, jen nalil dvě štědré dávky a jeden hrnek mu podal. „Vytvoří iluzi tepla – tedy pokud nemáš kocovinu ze včerejška?“

„Ani náhodou,“ odpověděl John a vděčně hrnek přijal. Vůně výjimečné whisky mu stoupla do nosu ještě předtím, než si dal první doušek, usrknul a žár se mu rozlil po jazyku a pokračoval do žaludku, když polknul. Žádná drsná nebo ostrá příchuť, jen chuť, vůně a oheň v tekuté formě. „Bože, to je skvělé,“ zamumlal uznale a kousek se posunul, když Sherlock přelezl opěradlo pohovky. Usadil se vedle Johna se svým vlastním pitím v ruce, kolena pod bradou, límec zdůrazňoval výraznou linii jeho lícních kostí.

„Sherlocku, zablácené boty strkáš na nábytek a máš mokrý kabát,“ upozornil John a usmál se pro sebe, když se jeho spolubydlící v reakci na kritiku rozhořčeně naježil. „Dnes v noci na tom gauči hodlám spát a raději bych, aby byl suchý.“

Sherlock pobouřeně protáhl obličej, což John moudře ignoroval. Nicméně ještě dřív, než si stihl znovu loknout whisky, uslyšet dvojí bouchnutí Sherlockových bot o podlahu a pak tlumený zvuk, jak vlněný kabát přistál na opěradle blízkého křesla.

Nejspíš bylo dobře, že neměl nic v ústech. Pokud by se snažil napít, určitě by se zadusil při pohledu, který se mu naskytl. Sherlock v košili nebyl nový zážitek, s rozhaleným límečkem jako obvykle a odkrytým holým krkem, ze kterého si právě sundal šálu. Přesto – přesto to bylo něco jiného. Jediným osvětlením byla zlatavá, radostná záře ohně propojená s nahodilým blikáním svíček v temnotě bytu. Vždycky si myslel, že Sherlock je muž z ledu, všechna ta sněhově bílá kůže a tmavé vlasy, černobílý, až na překvapivou barvu jeho očí a světle růžové rty. Teď vypadal malátně a vláčně, seděl se zkříženýma nohama a jakoby hypnotizovaně sledoval tanec plamenů.

Ještěže tak, pomyslel si John, protože pokud by se Sherlock teď podíval jeho směrem, byl si John jistý, že by uviděl každou myšlenku, která mu v tu chvíli proběhla myslí.

„ _Pokrová tvář, Johne,“_ zašeptal v jeho hlavě Harryin hlas. Odtrhl zrak od Sherlocka a přinutil se obdivovat raději alkohol v hrnku, odkašlal si a zoufale se snažil vymyslet téma k rozhovoru, ve kterém by nehrozilo, že pleskne něco trapného o svých pocitech. 

„Vypadalo to, že si je Mycroft dost jistý, že strávíš ještě nějaký čas s rodinou,“ podařilo se mu nakonec vymáčknout a potěšilo ho, že jeho hlas zněl normálně. „Tvůj odchod ho určitě nepotěšil.“ Uviděl, jak Sherlockovi zacukaly koutky a v očích se mu samolibě zablýsklo a John se rozesmál. „On to neví, že?“

„Má vyhraněné názory na to, jak by Vánoce měly probíhat,“ vysvětlil Sherlock a v hlase měl stopy únavy. „Je manipulativní jako vždycky a překvapivě sentimentální na někoho, kdo má k takovým věcem po zbytek roku averzi. Tvrdí, že jde o rodinu a proto musím přetrpět společnost ohromujícího počtu lidí.“ Sherlock se zhroutil na gauč, dopřál si štědrý doušek whisky, pak si opřel hlavu a zavřel oči. „Je to vyčerpávající: nepřetržitý hluk, nekonečná nucená zdvořilost … bezvýchodné.“

„Naznačuješ mi, abych ztichnul?“ zeptal se John s úsměvem, když Sherlock otočil hlavu a zahleděl se na něj.

„Nebuď směšný. Ty se dáš snést mnohem líp.“

„Tak to ti teda vážně děkuju,“ odsekl John sarkasticky, ale bez zloby. Znal Sherlockovy nálady a znal je dobře, ale tohle nebyla jedna z obvyklých. Nebylo to typické vyčerpání, bylo v něm něco napjatého, jako kdyby podstoupil zkoušku vytrvalosti a dovlekl se domů do bytu – k Johnovi – aby se zotavil. „Nevěděl jsem, že máš tolik příbuzných.“

„Nejbližší rodina jsem jen já, Mycroft a maminka, ale máme několik strýců a tet a skutečně opovrženíhodný počet bratranců a sestřenic, a většina z nich už se začala taky rozmnožovat. Jako veverky nebo lumíci nebo něco podobného.“

„Králíci,“ opravil ho John. „Zní to...hlučně.“ A mile taky. Oni byli už nějakou dobu s Harry sami, a právě to činilo z Vánoc smutnou a politováníhodnou událost, poklidnou, ale poznamenanou nepřítomností tolika dalších. Nicméně Sherlock zjevně nebyl stejného názoru. Dokonce i teď vypadal podivně unavený, jako by mu nezbývala síla na jeho obvyklou uhlazenou pózu a v držení ramen bylo vidět pořádnou dávku přetrvávajícího stresu.

„To ano. Nekonečné vyptávání, nesmyslné srovnávání a spousta dětí, které neumí nic jiného než řvát, brečet a zvracet.“

„A kousat,“ připomněl mu John, „nebo to byla nadsázka?“

Sherlock beze slova sevřel hrnek mezi koleny, pravou rukou sjel k levé manžetě, rozepnul knoflík, vytáhnul rukáv nahoru a odhalil zřetelný otisk chrupu – ošklivou elipsovitou podlitinu.

John okamžitě soucitně zasyknul, protože znal rozdíl mezi lehkým dětským kousnutím - často zrozeným z rozvernosti – a pořádným záštiplným kousancem. „Proboha,“ zašeptal a jemně objal prsty Sherlockovo zápěstí a přitáhl si ho blíž, aby líp viděl. „Koukám, že pachatel tě nejspíš moc v lásce neměl.“

„Ten pocit byl rozhodně vzájemný,“ odpověděl Sherlock tónem, který jasně naznačoval, že by tu násilnost klidně oplatil, kdyby si byl jistý, že mu to projde. „Je po své matce.“ Otočil se, odhrnul vlasy na šíji a odhalil podobný otisk, jen léty stříbřitě vybledlý. „Barbaři.“

John se natáhl v instinktivním soucitném gestu. Až když se Sherlock zachvěl při dotyku jeho prstů, uvědomil si, jak intimní to gesto je. Odtáhnout se by v tu chvíli situaci jenom zhoršilo a tak si John provinile dovolil vychutnávat teplo Sherlockovy kůže. „Kolik ti bylo?“

„Bylo nám oběma pět,“ odpověděl Sherlock, „a _tehdy_ jsem to kousnutí vrátil. Jasně si vzpomínám, jak nás naše matky musely od sebe odtrhnout.“

„Taky mám od Harry pěkných pár jizev. Nic velkého, ale ráda kopala. A někdy to dělá pořád. John znovu přejel rukou Sherlockovi po šíji a nepřítomně zaregistroval, jak pevné jsou svaly pod jeho dotekem a jak chladné. Kabát ho báječně udržel v teple, ale teď ho měl na Johnovu žádost sundaný a rychle ztrácel teplo. Oheň sice vytvářel oázu pohodlí před nimi, za zády však zůstávala hradba chladného vzduchu a John rychle sáhl po Sherlockových přikrývkách a bez ladu a skladu je přes ně naházel.

Neochotně odtáhl ruku a starostlivě se zamračil, když Sherlock sesunul zpátky na pohovku. Jeho vysoká a štíhlá postava zabírala víc než slušný díl prostoru. Bezelstně se rozvalil s jednou nohou položenou na Johnově koleni, zatímco John se snažil posoudit Sherlockovu náladu.

Nebyla to nálada, kterou by znal z dřívějška. Nebyl to vystupňovaný stres, gradující napětí případu, ve kterém se nedařilo, ani záchvat nudy. Bylo to něco jiného a zdálo se, že to Sherlocka pořádně skříplo a leží to na něm jako závaží.

„Stalo se ještě něco jiného?“ optal se váhavě. Nikdy si nebyl jistý, jestli Sherlock svoje vztahy s rodinou střežil jako přísně soukromé nebo je jednoduše považoval za nepodstatné, ale tak jako tak o nich mluvil jen zřídka, a nikdy neřekl tolik, jako dnes. „Zdá se, že jsi...“ odmlčel se, nejistý, jaké by mělo být jeho další slovo, ale nebyl nucený to prázdné místo vyplnit. Sherlock pochopil a jeho zabručení znělo téměř omluvně.

„Ne, bylo to jen únavné a nekonečné. Nejsem si jistý, co bylo horší, jestli pořád dokola to otřepané „pořád sám?“ nebo nabízené rady, když jsem odpověděl. Jako by byl člověk nějak neúplný, když nemá „drahou polovičku.“ Stříbrný lesk Sherlockových očí byl na kratičko zastíněn něčím, čemu John nerozuměl, ale pak se přesunul, nadzvedl prošívanou deku, omotal si ji kolem ramen a dal si další posilující doušek whisky.

John věděl, že jakýkoliv jiný muž by se nejspíš cítil kvůli jejich osobnímu prostoru nepříjemně a defenzívně, ale Sherlock na takové věci vždycky kašlal, aspoň pokud šlo o Johna. Teď jednou nohou netrpělivě kroutil pod Johnovým stehnem, neústupně ryl, dokud se neposunul a John ucítil dotek Sherlockových ledových prstů, navzdory ponožkám i pyžamovým kalhotům. „Třeba bys mi mohl vyprávět, jak se ti podařilo strávit dva dny s Harry, aniž by tě tvrdě podusila kvůli té...tentononc.“

„Ona má jméno, Sherlocku,“ zamumlal John vyčítavě.

„A kdyby vydržela déle než tři týdny, možná bych se obtěžoval si ho zapamatovat,“ prohlásil Sherlock, ale zahýbal prsty pod Johnovým stehnem, jen takové šťouchnutí, žádná omluva, ale náznak doteku, který zmírnil ostří jeho slov.

John se zasmál. „Nedokážeš vydedukovat, co Harry udělala?“ zeptal se a až pak si uvědomil, že taková výzva zostří Sherlockovu pozornost a přiměje ho nejenom sledovat, ale i analyzovat jakýkoliv výraz na Johnově tváři, aby získal vodítko. Zhluboka se nadechl, aby odvedl jeho pozornost nějakou spěšnou odpovědí, ale bylo příliš pozdě. Přesně viděl ten okamžik, kdy unavený pohled zintenzivněl, jako by se konečně objevilo něco, co stálo Sherlockovi za pozornost.

„Ne,“ řekl Sherlock nakonec. „Byla to ode mě hloupost. Nesdílíš svoje vztahy s Harry, ne, pokud nejsou významné. Takže nevěděla o …. Faye?“

„Faith.“

„Sherlock udělal obličej, který jasně vyjadřoval, že jeho odhad byl dostatečně blízko, zakroužil zbývající whisky v hrnku a zkoumavě se na Johna zahleděl přes okraj. „Nicméně snažila se tě nacpávat radami – tlačila tě k víc než jen povrchní konverzaci se svými přáteli – jak muži, tak ženami – tak jako to dělá vždycky, když k ní nedorazíš v něčí společnosti.“

John se chtě nechtě zasmál. „To je to, co sourozenci dělají. No, tvůj možná ne.“ Zasmál se, když Sherlock souhlasně odfrknul. „Tak do toho, řekni mi o nich něco. Jejích přátelích, myslím.“

Sherlock se nahnul dopředu, natáhl se a sebral cosi z Johnova svetru. Jeho ruka byla dost blízko, aby John ucítil chlad, vyzařující z jeho prstů: bylo to lákavé, jen se natáhnout a sevřít jeho ruce do svých, i kdyby jen proto, aby je mohl třít a vrátit jim nějaké teplo. Přesto se ovládl a jen tázavě zvedl obočí, když Sherlock přidržel v záři ohně dvě jemná vlákna.

„Jedna osoba je zrzka a jedna má kočku. Může to být ta stejná osoba. Délka naznačuje ženu. Seděla k tobě dost blízko, což znamená zájem z její strany, ale tvůj celkový projev, dychtivost vrátit se domů a celkový nedostatek samolibosti naznačují malý zájem z tvé strany.“ Odhodil důkazy, vysloužil si tím od Johna káravý pohled, pak se natáhl a dotknul se límce na opačné straně, takže jeho paže byla natažená kolem Johna. To poloviční objetí způsobilo, že se mu sevřelo srdce a začalo v hrudi splašeně uhánět.

„Malá skvrna od piva. Nejspíš ne od tvého, leda že by ses pokoušel nalít si ho do ucha. Mohlo by být Harryino, ale ta dává přednost plzeňskému.“ Sherlock přimhouřil oči a znechuceně nakrčil nos. Podle barvy je to asijské pivo, možná indické? Což naznačuje mužského pijáka, asi tak mého věku, s nízkou sebedůvěrou, který se snaží od ostatních odlišit chutěmi, o kterých věří, že jsou exotické, ale ve skutečnosti jsou jen krůček od hlavního proudu. Byl něčím nadšený a jeho nápoj vyšplíchl, když s tebou mluvil. Cákl ti na límec. Aby se pivo dostalo kamkoliv na tvůj límec, musel okupovat tvůj osobní prostor. Jeden z těch otravných, energických lidí.“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny, výmluvné gesto, které přitáhlo Johnovy oči k pohybu jeho svalů. „Pokud jde o zbytek, odhaduji, že byli čtyři, krom tebe a Harry. Všichni se vzájemně znali, ale ne jako kolegové z práce. Převážně osoby podnikající v oblastech jako žurnalistika nebo média – prostě něco náležitě bohémského. Přátelé, ale ne dost blízcí na to, aby se pokusili ovlivnit způsob života tvojí sestry.“

Měl pravdu, samozřejmě. Vždycky ji měl.

„Úžasné,“ zašeptal John a hleděl na muže vedle sebe. Upřímně řečeno, netušil, jaký má právě teď na tváři výraz, a bylo mu to jedno, protože by ho stejně nedokázal udržet pod kontrolou. Jak by mohl skrýt své užaslé a nevěřícné nadšení? Dokonce i po tak dlouhé době byly Sherlockovy dedukce ohromující – ta úplně první se stala základem Johnova obdivu a ty ostatní už na ni jen navázaly. Miloval pohled na Sherlocka, když byl ve svém živlu, rozebíral svět a nezatěžoval se s autocenzurou, protože věděl, že ho John nikdy nebude shazovat pro jeho nadání.

Zbožňoval pohled na spokojenost na Sherlockově tváři, prosté potěšení, jako když pochválíte dítě; takovou chválu by měl sklízet ze všech stran a ne aby se mu jí dostávalo jen od samotného Johna. Tenkrát poprvé v taxíku, když mu Sherlock vysvětlil svou dedukci, jasně očekával urážky a když se mu namísto toho dostalo obdivu, byl tak vykolejený, že to nedokázal skrýt. A dokonce ani po tak dlouhé době se nic nezměnilo a John měl pocit, že kdyby mohl po zbytek svých dní přivolávat právě tento úsměv na jeho tvář, byl by šťastný.

Sherlock se posunul a trochu víc se otočil, aby mohl hledět Johnovi do tváře, nohy si složil pod sebe, záda stočil k opěrce od gauče. Skoro prázdný hrnek mu visel z ochablých prstů levé ruky. John seděl v zrcadlové poloze, tvář otevřenou a uvolněnou a čekal, co Sherlock řekne.

„Proč sis s nimi nic nezačal?“ Sherlock naklonil hlavu, opřel se spánkem o buclaté polštáře na zadní straně pohovky a sledoval Johna. Tentokrát to nebyl jeho vyšetřovatelský pohled, jako by se snažil Johnovi číst myšlenky, ale něco daleko méně útočného, spíš čekání na odezvu. Možná, že ho přibrzdila whisky, nebo byl příliš vyčerpaný svou rodinou na to, aby se za každou cenu držel svého obvyklého chování, ale zdálo se, že klidně čeká, přestože ticho narůstalo a John zvažoval odpověď.

Tu, kterou měl přímo na jazyku, křehkou a tajnou, říct nemohl. „Protože jsi to nebyl ty,“ by mohlo celou tuto chvíli zničit. A hůř, pokud by ta odpověď zazněla, mohla by všechnu minulost, veškeré porozumění, které mezi nimi bylo, vzít a poslat do kytek, způsobit škodu, která by se už nikdy nedala napravit. Jedna jedna jeho část, ta lehkomyslná a zoufalá, toužila slíznout přetrvávající kouřovou chuť alkoholu z Sherlockových úst a vidět, co se stane potom, ale odvaha ho opustila, slova vzala s sebou a nechala ho na holičkách.

Pokrčil rameny. „Neměl jsem zájem. Kromě toho, v tomhle čase je v tom vždycky tak trochu nádech zoufalství. Lidi se nedokážou smířit s představou, že se na Nový rok probudí a budou stále ještě sami a tak týden předem sbalí nejbližšího jen trochu ucházejícího člověka a pokusí se z toho něco sesmolit.“ John už víc než jednou tuhle chybu udělal a doufal, že teď už je dost starý na to, aby tyhle věci vědel líp. „Většinou budou mít štěstí, když jim to vydrží do Valentýna.“

Napůl očekával, že Sherlock poukáže na to, že za dobu, co se znají, žádný z Johnových vztahů netrval víc, než sedm týdnů, bez ohledu na roční období, ve kterém začal. Místo toho jen souhlasně zafuněl, natáhl se pro láhev, nalil si a podal ji Johnovi.

John si ji beze slova vzal a dumal, jestli by se neměl pokusit zjistit, proč si Sherlock který tak málokdy pil alkohol, krom občasné sklenky vína k jídlu, tolik dopřává. Ale byla to kvalitní whisky a John dokázal rozeznat rozdíl mezi někým, kdo pije, aby se trochu uvolnil a člověkem, který se snaží opít. A Sherlock stoprocentně spadal do té první kategorie. Nevypadal neklidně ani vystresovaně. Jeho tělo vedle Johnova bylo uvolněné, lýtky a koleny se jemně dotkli pokáždé, když se jeden z nich zavrtěl a ticho bylo spíš přátelské než napjaté.

John se lehce natáhl a dloubnul jedním prstem Sherlocka do nohy. „Hlavu vzhůru. Možná se brzy objeví nějaká pěkná vražda.“

„V téhle roční době jsou to stejně všechno rodinné spory,“ podotkl Sherlock. „Ve skutečnosti se vůbec nedivím. Uvažoval jsem o tom, že utopím Mycrofta v jeho třetí porci pudinku, ale mamince by se to nelíbilo.“ Koutky mu cukly, když se John rozesmál při představě matky Holmesové, jak nespokojeně pomlaskává nad Sherlockem, stojícím nad pudinkem potřísněnou mrtvolou svého bratra.

„Můžeš někoho v pudinku utopit, nebo by to mělo bylo udušení?“ uvažoval John a naklonil hlavu v předstíraném zamyšlení, když výjev za oknem upoutal jeho pozornost a zůstal na něj hledět. Jeho výraz přiměl Sherlocka, aby se otočil a oba teď sledovali, jak vánice divoce tančí za oknem, ještě horší, než předtím – hustá bílá záclona, vířící v poryvech skučícího větru.

„Hej, kam jdeš?“ zeptal se John, když Sherlock popadl deku, omotal si ji kolem těla a vyhoupl se z pohovky. Bez rozmýšlení přelezl opěradlo, v ponožkách zlehka přešel po podlaze a dokořán otevřel obě okenní křídla. „Ježíši, Sherlocku, právě mi začínalo být teplo!“

Sherlock neodpověděl, jen se opřel o parapet, světle šedý obrys na pozadí města. Vypadal étericky, jako zosobnění samotné zimy, s jemným dotykem zlatého odlesku ohně. Byl tak tichý a nehybný, že skoro vypadal jako vytesaný z kamene. Jenom nepatrný pohyb svalů při každém nádechu a občasné mrknutí vyprávěly odlišný příběh.

Dnes večer se zdál jiný. Méně ostrých hran v chování a žádná úsečná slova na rtech. Ten poklid byl tak neobvyklý, že se John vyškrábal na nohy, opustil svoje doupě, položil hrnek a zamířil za Sherlockem.

Postavil se vedle něj, opřel se o lokty, vyhlédl do noci a dech se mu srážel u pusy. „Co se děje?“ zeptal se s povzdechem, když na něj Sherlock jen koutkem oka pohlédl a ukázal na svět venku: „Sníh.“ John se na tu nadílku nespokojeně kouknul a zachvěl se, protože do bytu vtrhnul vítr a přinesl s sebou sněhové vločky. „Cestou domů jsem ho viděl až dost.“

„Nedívej se. Poslouchej.“

John si povzdechl a neochotně Sherlocka poslechl. Instinktivně zavřel oči a nechal ostatní smysly, aby převzaly vládu: vůně hořící borovice a praskání ohně, příchuť ledu v každém nádechu současně s přetrvávajícím teplem whisky a arktický fičák, který mu pronikal pod kůži.

Najednou ho obklopila tkanina a utlumila pocit chladu, když přes něj Sherlock přehodil svou deku. V nose ho zalechtaly stopy něčeho parfémovaného, nejspíš něco, co používal na zkroceních těch tmavých kadeří, ale většina toho ostatního, co cítil, nešla nazvat jinak, než prostě Sherlock. Připomínalo to drahou bavlnu, nepatrné úsměvy a něco lidského a nádherného, až Johnův žaludek udělal kotrmelec.

„Co bych vlastně měl slyšet?“ zeptal se John a snažil se, aby to neznělo jako skřehotání, přestože stáli se Sherlockem bok po boku zabalení v dece a Sherlockova ruka se otírala o jeho ramena. „Ještě je tu oheň, ale jinak je to... ach!“

Otevřel oči a Sherlockův úsměv mu řekl, že byl neomluvitelně pomalý. Sherlock neočekával, že by cokoliv slyšel. Místo toho šlo o naprostou nepřítomnost zvuků. Sníh provedl s Londýnem něco, co kdysi nedokázalo ani bombardování - město se zastavilo.

Nebyl tu žádný hluk dopravy ani shon lidí. Žádná letadla neburácela nad hlavou cestou do lepších míst a zbývající pouliční světla ze sebe nedokázala vydat víc, než slabá světelná kola, která dole na sněhu tvořila andělské svatozáře.

„Takové ticho,“ zašeptal John, aby nenarušil ten mír a sledoval Sherlocka, jak se natahuje pro jednu ze svíček a vyvažuje ji na úzkém okenním parapetu. Plamen tančil – malý majáček domova ve městě, které se znova změnilo na pustinu. „Není nic slyšet.“

„Skoro nic,“ opravil ho Sherlock a jeho hlas v tom tichu zaburácel. Na obou se zachycovaly křišťálové vločky a zdobily Sherlockovy vlasy diamanty a Johnovy tváře polibky zimy. „Poslouchej znovu.“

John udělal, co Sherlock řekl, srknul si whisky, podržel pálivý doušek v ústech a napnul uši. Chvíli to trvalo, ale nakonec to uslyšel. Stejně jako skelné hučení písku, vanoucího přes duny, vysoké a rezonující, i zima přinesla svou vlastní píseň. Nic tak elegantního, jako symfonie, jen hedvábný šepot statické elektřiny ve vzduchu, tichý, lehounký, nepřetržitý sykot, který by byl v jakémkoliv městském hluku nerozeznatelný. „Co to je?“

„Zvuk padajícího sněhu,“ řekl Sherlock a pokrčil rameny. „Nemyslím, že by pro to angličtina měla slovo.“

„Mír,“ řekl John po chvilce uvažování. „Ne tak docela ticho, ale skoro.“ Znovu se zachvěl, spíš kvůli děsivé fujavici, která vládla londýnské noci, než skutečným chladem, ale Sherlock se rychle přitisknul blíž, jako by se s ním chtěl podělit o své teplo. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že je takové ticho. Klidně bychom mohli být jediní lidé na světě.“

„Aspoň bych byl v dobré společnosti.“

John pohlédl na Sherlocka, jeho odpověď visela mezi nimi a uvědomil si, jak jsou blízko. Na dosah ruky a uzavřeni v ochranné kukle svého přátelství, možná by právě teď mohl mít šanci. Jenže právě v tuto chvíli pochopil, proč se říká „propadnout lásce.“ Byla to oběť a odevzdání se: skok víry, hra o všechno, hop nebo trop, buď a nebo a John si najednou nebyl jistý, jestli má odvahu zjistit, co z toho by osud vybral pro něj.

Dokonce i když měli paže opřené o parapet a byli ohnutí v pase, byl Sherlock vyšší než on a ledově modrýma očima shlížel do Johnovy tváře. Byly v nich zlaté a zelené flíčky, díky nimž se ty oči neustále měnily, ale v těch odstínech vězelo ještě něco dalšího. Chladná analýza byla smetena přívalem vlídného tepla. Tam, kde býval John zvyklý vídat chladnou dedukci faktů, bylo teď váhání a nejistota.

Sherlock přejel jazykem přes spodní ret, mihnutí tmavší růžové, která Johna lákala k ochutnání. Jedna jeho část věděla, že by měl couvnout do bezpečné vzdálenosti, protože představa, že na něj teď Sherlock hledí a ještě všechno nepochopil, byla téměř absurdní. Přesto nevypadal, že by věděl, co se děje, spíš jako by byl daleko jakémukoliv porozumění. Byl to prostě Sherlock, muž, který se tak nějak stal jediným skutečně důležitým člověkem v Johnově životě.

Zhluboka se nadechl a chystal se promluvit, když se Sherlock náhle posunul. Nikoliv dozadu a pryč, jak se John obával, ale blíž. Mírně se sehnul a naklonil hlavu a Johnův mozek najednou vypnul a srdce skočilo do tříčtvrťového rytmu, protože Sherlockova horká a plná ústa se najednou dotkla jeho, tak nesměle a plaše, že to Johna až zabolelo.

Překvapením se nedokázal ani pohnout, svaly šokem ztuhly. Myšlenky zkolabovaly, ztratil se v bludišti zmatku a prvních, křehkých výhonků nevěřícného štěstí. Ale ještě než donutil své ztuhlé tělo k pohybu se Sherlock odtáhl, odvrátil obličej, tváře s nádechem růžové a jeho sytý hlas vykoktal netypickou omluvu.

„Promiň ...já … ne...“ Sherlock se narovnal, zavřel oči, prohrábl si vlasy a znělo to nejen rozpačitě, ale taky bolestně. „Zapomeň na to.“

„Ne!“ To slovo vyletělo Johnovi z úst, zrozené v panice a najednou v tom nadpozemském míru strašně hlasité. Zavrtěl hlavou, ignoroval přikrývku, která se mu sesunula z ramen a postavil hrnek whisky na parapet. Natáhl se, chytil Sherlocka za bradu a přiměl ho otočit se zpátky, skrčil kolena, aby se mohl podívat do těch sklopených očí. „Ne, to nechci.“

Nebylo mezi nimi moc místa, ale John se přisunul ještě blíž, palcem přejel Sherlockovi po tváři, pak se natáhnul a vtisknul cudný polibek do koutku dolů stočených Sherlockových úst. To všechno konečně přimělo toho rozčilujícího muže, aby k němu zase úplně otočil tvář, oči dokořán, nejistým pohledem pátral v Johnově výrazu a hledal záchytný bod.

V tom, co dělal, byl Sherlock skvělý, ale John věděl, že v oblasti emocí ho jeho všemocná dedukce nechává na holičkách. Takže buď mohl nechat Sherlocka, aby uvízl ve spleti svých teorií, nebo mu poskytnout nezvratný důkaz, že ty city jsou vzájemné.

Naklonil hlavu a jemně Sherlocka políbil na ústa. Ucítil žár whisky a chladný zimní vzduch, kontrastní příchutě se mu rozlily po jazyku, když s ním vtrhnul za hradbu Sherlockových zubů; myšlenky se mu rozutekly v opojném víru ryzího štěstí. Byl to splněný sen: stovky fantazií se zhmotnily v Sherlockově štíhlém těle a šikovných rtech – zpočátku váhavých, pak se proti Johnovým začaly pohybovat rychleji a donutily ho potichu zasténat. Ten zadýchaný zvuk konečně přiměl Sherlocka pohnout rukama, jednu položil Johnovi na šíji, druhou ho chytil za kyčel a přidržoval na místě. Mrazivý dotek zimy, deroucí se dovnitř otevřeným oknem nebral na vědomí, když se na něj Sherlock tiskl celým tělem a kradl mu něžné i hluboké polibky. Zdálo se, že vychutnává každý okamžik, jako by čekal, že John zmizí a nechá mu jen vzpomínky.

Ne, že by na tom byl John lépe. Těch několik roztříštěných myšlenek, které se mu podařilo dát dohromady, bylo naplněno úžasem, že se to doopravdy děje. Když se nakonec oddělili, lapal po dechu, ruce na Sherlockově tváři se třásly a pak sklouzly níž, po hrdle dolů, zaznamenaly uhánějící tep a konečně spočinuly na ramenou.

„Chceš mě,“ hlesl Sherlock a znělo to tak překvapeně, jako kdyby se nikdy neodvážil doufat, že se něco takového může stát a John viděl, jak se jeho rty stočily do sotva patrného, nejistého úsměvu. „Nemyslel jsem, že bys mohl.“

John sklonil hlavu, ale nedokázal skrýt úsměv. „Myslel jsem, žes mi to vyčetl rovnou z obličeje,“ zašeptal a myslel na zoufalá varování své sestry ohledně skrývání pocitů. Normálně Sherlock viděl všechno, ale přinejmenším v tomto případě buď přehlédl jasné důkazy, nebo je hodil za hlavu jako špatně vyhodnocené. „Kdybych věděl, že máš zájem, naznačil bych, ale...“

Pokrčením ramen stručně shrnul Sherlockův zdánlivý nezájem a pokoušel se vzpomenout, jestli existoval jakýkoliv náznak, že skončí v objetí a s ústy stále ještě rozpálenými od polibků. „Myslím, že jsem ti věřil tu věc o tom, že jsi ženatý se svou prací.“

„To je tak trochu minulost,“ podotkl Sherlock, napjatě polknul a přejel rukama po Johnových ramenou, mapoval jejich obrys, jako by nevěřil, že tam skutečně je. „Pravda je, že tehdy jsem opravdu potřeboval spolubydlícího a žádný vztah.“ Palcem Johnovi přejížděl přes klouby na prstech, zápolil se slovy a vyhýbal se Johnovu pohledu. „A byl by to vztah. Já nejsem … nemohu...“ Zaťal zuby a John viděl, jak je rozladěný, protože jeho výřečnost selhala: citová oblast pro něj byla kamenem úrazu. „Nechci riskovat naše přátelství jen pro to, že se spolu vyspíme.“

John zavrtěl hlavou, pevně sevřel Sherlockova zápěstí, pod prsty vnímal kůži, prochladlou ledovým vzduchem. „Jsi blázen, jestli si myslíš, že tohle je všechno, co po tobě chci,“ odpověděl a snažil se ignorovat bušení srdce a horko v žilách z pomyšlení na intimitu mezi ním a Sherlockem. „Co tě přimělo změnit názor? Myslím na mě?“

Sherlock se pohnul a naklonil se k Johnovi jako můra, přitahovaná plamenem. Jeho výraz nebyl chladný ani promyšlený. Místo toho byl upřímný a otevřený způsobem, který John viděl jen zřídka. Zajímalo ho, jestli by to mezi nimi mohlo být takové. Sherlock byl stále stejný jako vždycky, ale bylo tu něco méně strojeného a lidštějšího, jako by v soukromí domova část jeho rezervovanosti nahradila nesmělá náklonnost. To bylo něco, nač by si John dokázal zvyknout.

„Mycroft.“ Odpověď byla tak překvapující, že jenom zůstal zírat a ani se neobtěžoval zakrýt svůj údiv, až se Sherlock zasmál a obrátil oči v sloup. „No tak dobře, není to tak docela pravda. Viděl jsem v tobě něco víc, než přítele, už nějakou dobu, ale Vánoce s mojí rodinou – každý se ptal, kdy si konečně najdu někoho výjimečného... a já jsem myslel jen na to, že jediná osoba, na které opravdu záleží – někdo, kdo nežije jen vedle mě, ale se mnou a dělá můj život lepší – je na míle daleko se svou sestrou a jejími přáteli.“

John zůstal naměkko nad tím neočekávaným vyznáním a musel naprázdno polknout, než se mu podařilo promluvit. „Tak co vlastně tvůj bratr udělal?“

„Připomněl mi, že nejsem tak docela sám, jak zbytek rodiny naznačuje, bez ohledu na můj osobní život, nebo jeho nedostatek.“ Sherlock se usmál Johnovu zmatku a naklonil se, takže se jejich čela dotýkala. Jedna neposlušná kadeř zalechtala Johna na hřbetě nosu a olízl si rty, když uslyšel Sherlockovo přerývané oddechování. „A hned na to zdůraznil, že zřídkakdy dostaneme, po čem skutečně toužíme, aniž bychom podstoupili nějaká rizika.“

Kousky skládačky zapadly na své místo a John pochopil, že každou unci váhání, kterou zažil, zažil Sherlock také, protože jejich přátelství bylo pro něj stejně drahocenné. „Proto sis přinesl domů whisky? Aby bylo pro tebe snadnější riskovat?“

Sherlock se usmál, ne tím polovičatým zkřivením koutků nebo bláznivým a falešným úsměvem, ale tak nádherným a skutečným úsměvem, že se John naklonil pro další polibek. Přejel jazykem podél Sherlockových zavřených rtů a pak vklouzl dovnitř, aby ho ochutnal a slyšel jeho sténání. Když se odtáhl, Sherlockovy oči zůstaly zavřené a když je konečně napůl otevřel, hrály mu v nich šťastné ohníčky.

„Falešná odvaha,“ zamumlal odpověď, sklonil se k dalšímu polibku a zašeptal Johnovi do úst: „Byl jsem si jistý, že bych tě ztratil.“

John zavrtěl hlavou a jeho zbytečné námitky zaháněl Sherlock svými polibky, světlo svíček a oheň v krbu tančily kolem nich a oba je zahalovaly množstvím světla i stínů. Málem uvěřil, že by mohl být spokojen jenom s přátelstvím. Ale teď toho muže okusil – nejen chuť jeho rtů nebo vůni jeho kůže - ale hloubku jeho srdce, které bylo opomíjené, zatlačené do pozadí, zastíněné brilantním leskem Sherlockovy mysli, ale stále živé a John věděl, že už není cesty zpět.

Rok směřoval ke svému nevyhnutelnému konci, ale v bezpečném útočišti Baker Street se John se Sherlockem svěřili jeden druhému. Každé jemné pohlazení a tiché slovo se stalo zářivým příslibem nového začátku.

Kdo hodně riskuje, hodně získává. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
